The Power of a Muggle
by thelostpotter
Summary: Harry is starting his 7th year of Hogwarts. The whole school gets a shock when they learn that 4 muggles will be learning with them. 3 act like regular muggles but 1 muggle girl . Is there something about her that know one, not even herself knows about?


Magic sparks up everyone's life. It just is unbelievable. Nothing compares to what it can hold or do. Only those that know it, see it, revolve around it, know about it. One could say that believing is magic is magic in itself. It might be...it just might be...

Harry took his trunk onto a trolley. As he set Hedwig on top of it she nipped his finger. Harry only smiled at the snowy owl. He pushed the trolley with the slightest difficulty. I didn't take much to move a cart on wheels now did it. Harry looked at the platform. The numbers as he saw them matched the rhythm of the wheel on the trolley, turning round and round. He finally reached the brick wall. The column like wall in between platforms nine and ten called for Harry to run through it. Harry pushed his trolley so that the rhythm of his breathing match that of his steps. He took ad quick look left and right, keeping aware of the muggles suspicious eyes that always seemed to drift to the wall.

Harry casually leaned against it and was almost immediately on the other side. The barrier seemed to agree that he was indeed a wizard and had let him pass. Harry flashed a wide grin as his brain sent a pale hand through his dark locks. He smiled at the usual conductors that helped bring the trunks onto the train. The air seemed to sizzle with magic. He stepped onto the train at the usual compartment. He would not expect Ron and Hermione to come by till their meeting was done. Hermione had been made Head Girl this year while Ron (proudly by the way) remained a prefect.

The compartment door slammed open more that it had already been. Harry hadn't bothered to close it. At the door was a slim waist maiden with the hair of fire. "Hello Ginny. How was your summer? Delightful I hope." Harry said smiling at the youngest Weasley. "It was wonderful Harry and how was yours?" Ginny asked sitting next to Harry. He caught a wind of lavender shampoo and magnolia perfume. "Mine was the same as always...boring and uneventful." Harry replied.

Harry heard the train whistle blow sending a loud sound through all the compartments. Soon he felt the train snake on out of the platform. Ginny got up to close the door. She stopped, looking at something. Harry could only here foot steps. "Hello Neville, Luna. May I ask how your summer was and who the girl is?" Ginny asked the new comers, stepping aside. Harry smiled as he looked at the dirty blond Luna Lovegood and Neville. Neville had lost a lot of weight. The girl beside them was another blonde about 14 with stunning blue eyes.

"My summer was pretty uneventful if I would say that." Neville said looking at Harry. Luna merely smiled at Harry and then the girl. "Neville, you should never be rude during an introduction. Harry this is Meagan Hicks." Luna said. The girl named Meagan held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you..." Meagan started but suddenly looked puzzled. Harry realized she didn't know her name. "Oh I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said taking her hand. "Ah. Nice to meet you Harry. Warhead?" Meagan said offering him the candy. Luna looked at Harry and laughed. "You better spare your tongue Harry. The only candy more sour than that is that one candy in the wizarding world." Luna said trying to remember the name of that candy. Harry took it instead and popped it into his mouth.

He heard everyone laugh as his face turned red and went into a weird look. The candy was like sweet acid that burned at his tongue. After about fifty seconds Harry was relieved to find only the taste of a sweet hard candy. "Told you Harry." Luna said chuckling. "Sorry I didn't know how intense it would be for you. I can barely handle two myself." Meagan said apologetically. The girl took a seat by the window and suddenly became quiet.

It wasn't long until Draco Malfoy came in to bother Harry. "Hi Potty. Loony. Wrongbottom..." Draco said looking at Meagan. She glanced at him. "What ever you say or do will matter nothing to me because you are just a spoiled good for nothing brat." She said to him before turning back to the window. Malfoy glared at her. His face grew hot that it's heat could be felt through out the room. "Say it to my face mudblood." He shouted at her. "You see everyone? That proves that Draco is a moron. You see Malfoy I _did _say it to your face." She said looking at him with a hopeless expression on her face. She had apparently hit a nerve with the force of a hammer on a nail at full speed because he left muttering about getting the young teen back later.

Meagan resumed her trance by the window as Ron and Hermione came in. "Aw...Harry you defeated him without us!" Ron said looking disappointed. "It wasn't me. It was that girl over by the window...Meagan. She basically back talked to Malfoy and he stormed off." Harry said patting lightly on the girl's shoulder. Meagan shoved his hand off and scooted closer to the window. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor house table. He was surprised that he didn't see Meagan anywhere. He pushed his worries aside as the first years walked through the Main Hall doors. The Sorting Hat sang its yearly song. Soon the first years were sorted and everyone was congratulating the new house members. Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat. "Students of Hogwarts...for a year we are in a program where four muggles join Hogwarts to experience magic life. Not to worry about them spilling secrets...these muggles have been followed and approved for many years. I would like you all to welcome Jeffery Johnson, Zachary Yancey, Halley Johansson, and Meagan Hicks." Dumbledore said clapping as the muggles came in through the doors. All of them looked nervous except for Meagan.

"Professor McGonagall may you put the sorting hat on their head to see what it is like and which house they will stay in for the year?" The wizened man said. Everyone was shocked. _Muggles in Hogwarts?! _The muggles awaited their turn. Zach was sorted into Hufflepuff, Halley into Ravenclaw, Jeffery into Slytherin, and last but not least, Meagan into Gryffindor. "Now be kind to our guests. Please note that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students and I wish you have a good year. Let's eat." Dumbledore said as mountains of food appeared. Harry looked at Meagan. She had seemed pale. She screamed when the Sorting Hat whispered something into her ear. He wondered what it was.


End file.
